


dorm rooms

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [27]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: "I'll tell them before vacation is up," he promises.He still has a month or so left, but no courage.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jeon Wonwoo, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	dorm rooms

**Author's Note:**

> update on choi youngjae's life

Youngjae can’t help but let out a breathless giggle as Wonwoo pushes him into his dorm room, glancing around swiftly in case there’s any of the Snitches walking through the hallway—neither of them need to get kicked out, for several reasons. Youngjae’s not allowed in here.

Once the two of them are inside, Youngjae pulls at his collar and tugs him down the couple inches difference in height between them so he can capture his boyfriend’s lips (it still gives him a giddy feeling to call him _boyfriend_ ). Wonwoo doesn’t protest, just leans into him until they’re stumbling backward. Neither of them notice the lumpy blanket on the second bed moving, but they do hear a bored, “Please don’t start fucking.”

The two jump apart, nearly headbutting each other in the face and look around, bewildered. There doesn’t even seem to be another person there, it just looks like an unmade bed, but then the blanket stirs and Hoshi’s head pops out.

“What the hell,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath while Youngjae half-heartedly returns the little wave Hoshi gives him. “Why is he here?”

“Excuse you,” Hoshi says, affronted. “In case you haven’t noticed, I _live_ here.”

“You’re never here until later.” Youngjae rolls his eyes a little at the roommates’ bickering and makes himself comfortable on Wonwoo’s bed. “Don’t you have any asses to kiss today?” A cackle bursts out of Youngjae and Hoshi’s cheeks go pink. 

“Oh, fuck off,” he grumbles, flopping back onto his bed as Wonwoo climbs into his own. Youngjae presses himself against Wonwoo’s back, feeling so light, so _happy_ that he can’t stop himself from smiling. He wishes his entire world could be like this—next to his boyfriend, listening to the stupid arguments between his friends, a place where he’s free. A place where he isn’t afraid. “Where’s Mingyu, then?”

He hears the words come out of Hoshi’s mouth and feels Wonwoo tense. Youngjae knows very little about this Mingyu character—he’s not in any of his classes and he hasn’t met him otherwise, but he knows that Mingyu likes (or liked) Wonwoo. It doesn’t bother him. 

“You’re a piece of shit, Hoshi,” his boyfriend growls, voice falling much deeper than it already is, a characteristic of him that Youngjae finds a weakness in. “You know there’s nothing—”

“Relax, man, I’m kidding.” Hoshi waves a hand, dispelling the tension. “I had to fight back somehow, didn’t I?”

Youngjae tugs Wonwoo back beside him, and his roommate, seeing that the matter was resolved for the moment, rummages around for his headphones and turns away from them. “Don’t worry about it,” Youngjae murmurs. He doesn’t want to waste these few precious moments he gets with him by arguing. He has to get back home in an hour or so—and his excuse of studying for his exams isn’t going to hold if he crosses his curfew. 

“You okay?” He feels lips against his temple and sighs. “You seemed a little sad just now.” He raises his eyes to look at Wonwoo, and Youngjae suddenly feels grateful that he’s with him. It’s not an easy thing, these silent battles against one’s own, but with support around, he thinks he could do anything. 

“I don’t want to go home,” he mumbles. Wonwoo hums. He already knows this. He’s concerned, too, because while he didn’t have the best coming out story himself, Youngjae’s parents seem a lot worse than his in that regard. They’ve joked about it, when they were in better moods, about how maybe Youngjae should keep it a secret until they die so he doesn’t get written out of their wills. But now’s not really the time. But despite all this, Youngjae is still determined to come out to them one day. 

“Are you planning on telling them anytime soon?” Wonwoo doesn’t ask this of him, he has no intention of putting any pressure—for all he knows, it could have disastrous consequences. But Youngjae did ask for courage to tell them once his exams were over. So he’s going to give it to him. “Your exams are almost over, right?”

Youngjae just burrows deeper into his side, quiet. “I want to,” comes the reply, “but I’m scared.” Of course he is. After that conversation he overheard? About one of their employees? 

“I don’t blame you.” 

“But I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore,” he adds, throwing an arm over Wonwoo. “I can’t breathe in my own house. If they’re going to suffocate me to death, I’d rather it be sooner than later.”

“You’re not going to die.” Wonwoo huffs in mild amusement at the dramatics. 

“I’ll tell them before vacation starts.”

“You don’t have to do anything until you’re ready to.” Youngjae hums and closes his eyes, hoping he doesn’t accidentally fall asleep. “I don’t mind sneaking you in here—as long as it’s only my room you’re ever in.” 

Youngjae chokes on his spit, and breaks into laughter. 

“Well, I _do_ mind, if that makes any difference to you!” Hoshi’s voice floats over from the adjacent bed. Isn’t he wearing headphones? Has he been listening the whole time?

“Lucky for us, it doesn’t make a difference!” Wonwoo retorts, too done with his roommate to care about privacy. “Don’t you have anything else to do? Or anyone? Did you fight with Seungkwan again?”

Hoshi rolls over to look at him, betrayed. “Seungkwan picks a fight every other day because he’s petty, I don’t know why you’re still asking. Leave me alone.”

“Then _shut up_ ,” Wonwoo breathes out, so quiet only Youngjae hears him. “God, I can’t even have a serious conversation with my boyfriend without people interrupting.”

“It’s okay, he’s hurting, let him wallow in his misery.” Youngjae pats his arm. “Isn’t Musical Theory on Monday? Are you done with it?” He sits up abruptly, the professor’s words coming back to mind. “Did she tell you what we’re supposed to focus on?”

Wonwoo is taken aback by the change in topic, but he agrees, albeit reluctantly, to go over their notes—just in case. And Youngjae lets himself get washed in a different kind of worry. 

Home is still another hour away.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing any more i just want to finish the next couple of parts this is just a filler


End file.
